Cute Boys in a Restaurant
by purinpuff
Summary: Just a silly little ditty. Two sisters find a certain shounen ai couple in the restaurant in which they work. 1x2.


This is an old "ficlet" of mine I posted on the Spandex and Braids board God knows how long ago. I felt that since I had been GW ficcing for so long I should at least post one of my old ditties. Aside from the "fragments," all of my compositions were short and silly. I was considering uploading my "Frog Prince" bit, but then I decided on this: a little thing poking fun at YAOI and stuff and fangirls..... I think.  
I know it's at least poking fun at a little habit I used to have.  
This story is the exact same story I posted, except for the fact that I ran a spellcheck on it before posting it here.  
/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
"Mara! Hey, Mara!"  
".....Yes?"   
Maru, a teenage girl making some extra money as a waitress, tugged Mara's low ponytail and pointed out a table. "The third table from the left, right next to the window," she whispered enthusiastically, "look at those guys!"  
"Huh?" Mara looked. "Hn..........Cute......"  
Maru's smile grew. "See? See?"  
"Hey, what are you two doing?" a voice from behind them boomed. "I'm not paying you two to stand around and talk."  
Maru rolled her eyes while her sister bowed. "We're sorry." "I believe some tables haven't been waited on yet," the manager said, pointing right to........... ",the third table from the left, next to the window hasn't had any service yet."  
Maru squealed with delight. "Yi-HOOOOO!!!!!! Yes SIR!!!!" Stumbling a few times, she zipped right to the third table from the left, right next to the window, barely keeping herself from jumping on the tables in order to take the shortest route there.  
"Geez..... What's with that girl?"   
Mara put two fingers to her forehead. "I don't mean to be rude, but you said you wanted 'enthusiastic,' Sir..."  
-------------  
"Woah, that was fast...."  
"Hn. She spilled the drinks a little."  
"Ah! You can hardly tell!"   
Maru panted. She stood in her place for a few seconds before remembering that she was a waitress."Would you like...ah..I mean, um ah. well. do you.. ah what would."  
"We'd like two ham- veggie burgers!"  
"Duo, I didn't-"  
The obvious charmer didn't stop there."Deluxe!" he added, with a small wink for extra speed.  
"Right away!!!"  
Their pigtailed waitress, now with twice as much energy and giggling slightly, zipped off.  
"Duo...."  
"Ah, I just like driving you nuts. Be-"  
Death incarnate, though he preferred the name "Duo Maxwell," stalled a moment. The angel currently known as "Heero Yuy" had taken his straw wrapper and was ripping it up into small pieces. Duo continued anyway.  
"Besides, having the exact same thing over and over again-" He stopped again. Heero picked up the pieces of straw wrapper and was ripping them up into smaller pieces. "....... will make you even DULLER, if that's even possible..." Damn, those pieces were getting smaller and smaller....  
"GEEZ! What is it with you and total obliteration?"   
"..... What is it with you and your constant prattle?"  
"Hey! Well, I'm SORRY if we ALL can't be as PERFECT as YOU obviously are!"   
"Apology accepted."  
"Hunh.. Wha- HEY!!!"  
"Hn."  
"...Introverted JERK!"  
"Juvenile delinquent."  
"Y'lone PSYCHO!!!"  
"Perky cheerleader."  
"IDIOT!!!"  
"Same to you."  
"Why you......."  
"......."  
"........."  
"........."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Two veggie burgers!"  
"FINALLY!!!" Mara hopped up into the air before zipping to retrieve her target's orders.  
Maru just stood at the door, looking into dining area, half waiting for customers to walk in or diners to ask for a check.  
"......Hey, Luka...."  
"Hi Maru! Sorry I'm late...." Luka's shoulder-length hair fluttered as she did a double take. She was stealing glances at the third table to the left, right next to the window.   
"Th- th-"  
Mara grinned slightly evilly. "Shh."  
Maru burst through the doors with a tray, and almost pushed her sister and friend out of the way with a burst of hyperness. Right as the stepped past them, she made a very nice imitation of a statue, letting her tray drop.  
Mara just snickered. Luka sighed and hung her head as she realized what was going on. Maru spun around and faced Mara. "JYEEEESH!" she shrieked, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME TH- THEI GLNSLLSJ" Maru trailed off, enraged, and stormed off.   
Luka took a step towards Mara, who was now laughing.   
"Mara! That was so mean!"   
"What are sisters for?"  
"But still! That was just.... harsh.."  
".... Party of 10"  
"What?"  
Mara pointed toward the door. "Probably a birthday or something."  
"Ugh," groaned Luka as she put on her apron,"I take them."  
As she stuffed straws, pad, pencil, and other waitress necessities into her pockets, she couldn't help but steal a few glances at what just about everyone was trying to at least take a teeny peak at: two rather good-looking teenage boys making out.   
"....Harsh....." 


End file.
